Saga of the Jagin Warriors
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Stitch, Angel and four of their cousins get sent to another realm thanks to Jumba's device. There they find Magic weapons called Jagin Daggers.
1. Arrival and the Jagin of Fire

This fic's genius plot was primarily Kidginga's idea but he doesn't have a FF.net name so We're posting it on mine.   
  
P Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S or the rights to the GameCube so don't sue  
  
P Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 1 Arrival and the Jagin of Fire  
  
P It had been a month since all the experiments had been found. Angel, tricky little trog, fooled Hamsterviel and Gantu into thinking she was evil again and so she was teleported back to earth to make other experiments evil .As soon as she was there she immediately charmed 625 into letting her out her cage when Gantu was asleep, and made a bee line for Stitch's house. The Blue Dude thought he was seeing things when his Bushi Bu appeared on the door step. All doubt was banished from his mind when Angel captured his lips with her own.   
  
P " Welcome back, Angel." he had said. Since then they were always with each other.   
  
P " Hey Stitch, Angel come on, Jumba made another invention." called Lilo as she went into Stitch and Angel's room. Her jaw dropped when she saw they were making out. " Stop doing that and come on." Stitch and Angel broke the kiss and followed Lilo to Jumba's lab, Kixx, Richer and Sparky were already there. An iron box that looked like a big GameCube was there.  
  
P "601, 221 and 513 are helping with project." said Jumba.  
  
P " What is it?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " Evil Genius Device creates field of super gravity which causes tear in universal time-space continuum. Causing hole in the fabric of the local world matter to construct interdemintional gate to appear anywhere within 10 meter area." Said Jumba.  
  
P " Huh?" said Peakley  
  
P " Gaga?" said the Experiments.  
  
P " Jumba! English!" said Lilo.  
  
P " Device creates portal to another world." said Jumba.  
  
P Gantu's Ship P  
  
" You Miserable Fish-Faced Fool! How could you let 624 get away! I'm losing experiments thanks to your laughable incompetence!" scolded Hamsterviel.   
  
P " But sir! You said she was evil." said Gantu.  
  
P " No excuses, You Shark brained buffoon! You'd better bring me something useful or you are fired!" said Hamsterviel.  
  
P " Sucks to be you." said 625 as he finished making a grill cheese.   
  
P " All you ever do is eat! You're coming with me to spy on the little girl and the abominations." said Gantu as he grabbed 625, and headed out of the ship. He approached Lilo's house quietly. " Peek in the window and see what they're doing!" ordered Gantu. He crouched down and placed 625 on the window. He opened the window and went in.   
  
P" Everyone! Dinner time!" called Nani.   
  
P " But Nani, Jumba was about to show a device for opening portals to other worlds." complained Lilo.   
  
P " He can show you after dinner." said Nani. Lilo and the rest of her Ohana followed her into the kitchen. 625 crept up to the Gate Maker.  
  
P " Hamsterjerk I'll love this. Plus it'll keep fish face out of my fur for a while." 625 thought out loud. He approached the machine and stepped the remote and the TV turned on.   
  
P " Lilo, turn off the TV." said Nani. Lilo walked into the Living room.  
  
P " The TV wasn't on.." muttered Lilo, Then she gasped.  
  
P " Sandwich Boy!" she said.  
  
P " Cousin hagata?" asked Stitch.  
  
P " Mega Nala Questa!" Yelled Kixx. He lunged at 625 and wrestled to the ground. Realizing he was danger 625 overcome his laziness and used his super strength to fight back. In their brawl they knocked into the Gate Maker. It began glowing and shot a beam into the ceiling. The beam widen into a circle and a city by a large mountain appeared in the circle. The winds picked up and seemed to be sucked into the circle.   
  
P " Oh no! Gate Maker activated, will try to suck us all up. But don't be worrying, safety program will shut down Gate Maker in 1 minute. Better hold on to something." said Jumba. The winds got stronger as everyone braced themselves and grabbed something sturdy. The coffee maker flew out of kitchen and hit Angel, causing her to let go and fly toward the portal. Stitch jumped to catch her.  
  
P " Goocha Bushi Bu." he said.  
  
P " But who's got you?" Angel asked. Both of them were getting sucked in. Kixx reached out to them and grabbed them. Richter steadied him, but the winds got stronger pulled both of them off their feet. Sparky extended his second set of arms, grabbed all of them with static electricity, and pulled them back. But then 625 in his haste to leave tripped over a chair and was pulled by the winds into Sparky and all of them were pulled into the portal, the Gate Maker followed them.  
  
P " What's going to happen to Stitch and the others?" asked Lilo.  
  
P " Best case scenario, Experiments reactivate Gate Maker and are back in moments. Worst Case Scenario, since the Gate Maker wasn't set with any coordinates experiments may end up in Limbo." Said Jumba.  
  
P " The Deminstional Prison?!" asked Lilo in alarm.   
  
P " Little Girl is correct." said Jumba.  
  
P With Experiments P  
  
Angel clung tightly to Stitch, as the six of them fell through the portal. They landed on rocky terrain.  
  
P " Where are we?" asked Richer.   
  
P " Wherever we are, we'll be staying for a while." said Sparky, he was holding the broken Gate Maker.  
  
P " It's the traitor's fault were stuck here!" Said Kixx. 625 started backing away and laughed nervously.   
  
P " Traitor's such a strong word..." he muttered.  
  
P "Whatever, I'm going to crush you now." said Kixx. He raised his fists and was about to flatten 625 when Stitch stopped him. Before Kixx could ask why, they heard cheering. They looked toward the noise and saw a medium sized village. They walk to it and saw a group of fuzzy creatures their size gathered around a large stone with six daggers in it. Each dagger had a colored gem stone, red, yellow, blue, white, brown, and green. Then an older looking creature approached the crowd.   
  
P "Tell us the Story of the Jagin Daggers Great Elder." One of them said.   
  
P " Very well." said The Elder. " Long ago, the Elements created these Daggers and bestowed great magic power into them. One Day six warriors will come to wield the power of the Daggers and bring peace to our world."   
  
P' I wonder what kind of power those daggers have?' thought Stitch. 625 sniffs the air and walks toward the village. Kixx stops him.  
  
P " Their food is not for you, Traitor!" he said. Then they heard screams, they looked back at the village and saw robot ride armors attacking the village. They were the size of Truck in terms of height and were humoind in body structure. They were firing off missiles and flame throwers causing much destruction. The experiments ran to help. Stitch and Kixx started pounding the armors. Richer beat his rail against the ground, causing a quakes to swallow the armors, Sparky let loose streams of electricity and fried the armors, 625 was too cowardly to fight but Angel despite not being made for combat helped out the others by tricking the robots into shooting themselves. After Most of the armors had been destroyed a new enemy appeared, It was a Bird like creature covered in black armor, he had long eagle like wings comming out of his back with a mangle beak. He walked towards the Stone.  
  
P "Now the Jagin Daggers are mine!" he said and grabbed one, He was immediately shocked.  
  
P " Someone as evil as you will never possess the Jagin Daggers!" said the Elder.   
  
P "Who are you?" asked Stitch.  
  
P " I am General Kazetengu of the Zabitues Empire I claim this pathedic village in the name of Lord Dragki!"said the bird creature. Stitch attacks but is backhanded by Kazetengu.   
  
P " Run along weak little creature, before I have kill you." he said. Stitch lunged at him, Kazetengu pointed his palm towards him and forces him into a building with his energy. Stitch backs up to the stone, The dagger with the fire stone on it's hilt begins pulsing. Stitch reached up and pulled it out.  
  
P " He's one of the six who will save us!" said the Elder. Stitch stared at the blade, it continued pulsing then began glowing until, nothing happened. Kazetengu started laughing.   
  
P " Give me the Dagger!" he demanded.   
  
P "Naga!" Stitch shouted.  
  
P " I assume you said no. So I'll just have some fun with your friends." Said Kazetengu. He pointed his palms at the Stitch's cousins and blasted them with energy. Stitch watched in horror as was Angel forced into the ground. He tried to stab The Wind Bird Demon with the dagger but was once again swatted. " I see this one is special to you. That will make this more fun." he said then smiled cruelly. He used his power to force Angel into ground making a big crater. Stitch was furious!   
  
P ' I got to save Angel!" he thought and charged at Kazetengu, the dagger beginning to pulse again and started glowing red hot. Stitch became consumed by fire, when it dissipated, he was wearing red armor, headband chest plate, gauntlets, leg guards, and boots, the armor was very strong but also very light and easy to move around in.   
  
P "NO ONE HURTS MY ANGEL!" He shouted at Kazetengu. The said demon laughed.  
  
P " And what are you going to do about it.?" he asked. He sent another blast at Stitch. He didn't move at all. When the dust cleared, Stitch was still there without a scratch on him.  
  
P " If that's all you got, you don't stand chance against me." He said. Stitch holds the dagger in front of him and slashes at Kazetengu, a vertical beam of fire energy rushes toward him, the scared bird didn't have time to respond. The beam slammed into him burning off his feathers and melting his armor. Before he could recover Stitch was on him, pounding him mercilessly. Stitch was blasted off of his prey by a ball of energy.   
  
P " Come on Kazetengu, Master is waiting." said a cat like creature in a red robe.  
  
P " Of course." he said. He ran to the Cat demon and they both vanished.   
  
P " You are one of the six warriors who will save our world and bring peace." said The Elder.  
  
The others walked towards the stone, and the remaining daggers began to pulse. They pulled them out with ease. 625 tripped on a rock and grabbed the last dagger to steady himself and it slipped out.  
  
P " Amazing! The Prophesy has come true at last!" sad The Elder happily.  
  
P " What?" asked Stitch.   
  
P " There is a Prophesy that six warriors will come who can wield the power of the Jagin Daggers. They will defeat Dragki and bring peace to our world." said The Elder. " I would be honored if you and you're friends stay the night." 625 was happy to agree, the rest were hungry after the fight, they agreed as while.  
  
P " We gotta find a way home. We're from another world." Stitch said to the Elder.   
  
P " I will ask council if they know anything about transdimentional Travel.." said the Elder  
  
PWhat do you think? Please Review. 


	2. Redemtion and the Jagin Of Earth

Some of you didn't like the idea of 625 as a hero, But I thought it was a good idea.  
  
P Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S  
  
P Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 2 Redemption and the Jagin of Earth  
  
P Stitch's cousins were shocked at what they saw Stitch transformed into a Fire Warrior and spoke English. The elder said it the Jagin Dagger of Fire that gave him those abilities. After the fight, Stitch's armor had change to clothing, it was a red circular chest guard with a red bandana.   
  
P "How do get them to work?" asked Sparky, banging his on a rock. Stitch shrugged and asked the Elder.   
  
P " The Daggers will activate when the time is right." said the Elder.  
  
P "That's code for; you don't know." said Stitch. The Elder sweatdropped.  
  
P " Where did 625 go?" asked Angel. Stitch translated.   
  
P " The young ones say the Great Chef is in the Kitchen." said the Elder. The experiments went to the Kitchen, they found 625 making Sandwiches for younger creatures.  
  
P " I'll bet he's poisoning them." said Kixx. 625 glared at him.   
  
P " The sandwich is a sacred thing. I would ruin one like that." said 625.   
  
P " You didn't really make a good impression to a lot of our cousins 625." said Richter   
  
P " My name is Chef, They call me Chef." said 625.  
  
P " I have talked with the council, none of them know how travel to different worlds." said the Elder.   
  
P " Then We'll have to leave." said Stitch. He walked out and his cousins followed him.  
  
P " We're going to have to find someone who knows about other world travel to get home. Stitch you'll have to ask anyone we meet if they can help us, ok?" asked Kixx. He received no answer he looked back toward Stitch. He was holding his hands together and started glowing red. Angel was in front of him waiting to see what he was doing. From Stitch's hands came a ball of fire, he launched it into the air and made it fly around like a fire fly, he guided it down so it flew around Angel but never touched her. Angel was amazed at Stitch's new powers. Then Stitch made the ball grow and change into different animals; a rabbit, a giraffe, a deveraln snot palrha, (Don't ask) Then changed back into a fireball.  
  
P " Now I'll make the most beautiful creature in the Universe." said Stitch. The fireball became the spitting image of Angel. With one more command, the image became a heart with Angel+Stitch in it. Angel looked at Stitch lovingly and licked his cheek. Stitch was about to draw her in for a kiss when Kixx pounded him on the head.   
  
P " Kixx to Lover Boy! Did you hear a word I just said?" Kixx asked.   
  
P " You were hungry?" asked Stitch.  
  
P " No you idiot! That was 625."said Kixx.  
  
P " My name is Chef!" Chef insisted. Then they heard screams from the village they were just at.   
  
P " Let's go!" said Stitch. The others followed him except for Chef.   
  
P " I'm not getting my head blown off. You guys are on your own." he said.  
  
P " I knew that traitor would abandon us." said Kixx. The rest ran back to the village.  
  
P The Cat with a red robe was back and firing streams of energy at the building and their inhabitants.  
  
P " Lord Dragki demands that the Jagin daggers be brought to him." She said.   
  
P " The Jagin Daggers have found their rightful owners, you will never have them." said the Elder.   
  
P " Then my robots and I will tear this village apart and kill everyone in it." said Vara. The Robot Ride Armors aimed their missiles at the village.   
  
P " Stop!" yelled Stitch.   
  
P " You're the trog that beat up Kazetengu. Once I deliver your head to Lord Dragki, I will be his second in command instead of that Bird Brain."   
  
P " Who are you?" Stitch asked.  
  
P " I am Lady Vara, High Sorceress to Lord Dragki." said Vara.   
  
P " Soon you'll barbeque!" said Stitch and he threw a fireball at Vara. She hit the ground with a black staff with a cat head on top and a force field appeared around her and negated the fireball. Stitch threw more but none could get past her shield.  
  
P " Change into that armor mode!" said Sparky.   
  
P " Right. But how do I do that?" he asked. His cousins fell down anime style. Vara pointed her staff at them and fired a beam of energy. The experiments fell sharp pain go through them. Vara kept up her beam enjoying their suffering.  
  
P With Chef P  
  
Chef looked down and saw his dagger starting to pulse.   
  
P 'It's not my problem.' he thought and continued walking away from the village. The kids he was making sandwiches for called him.  
  
P " Chef we need your help." They said.  
  
P " I can't help, I'm no hero." he said.  
  
P " But you were able pull out a dagger! That means you have what it takes." They said.   
  
P " But I can't." he said.  
  
P " Please?" they asked.   
  
P " No!" one of the kids walked up to him.   
  
P "You coward! Your family is in trouble and your running away? Have you no honor at all?" he asked.  
  
P " I guess I don't." said Chef and continued walking.   
  
P " How long do you think you'll last out there? Once Dragki is done with your family he'll come after you! Then there will be no one for you to turn to!" Chef realized this to be true.   
  
P " Alright." he said. He started back to the village.   
  
P The Village P  
  
The other five were in big trouble. Vara had been playing with them, making sure that they felt as much pain as possible before she finished them off.   
  
P " Leave my family alone!" ordered a voice. Vara turned to see Chef holding a glowing dagger.   
  
P " Good, Now I wouldn't have to hunt you down." said Vara.  
  
P " This people are my Ohana, and the villagers were very kind to me. I've come to realized I can't survive on my own. When one member of a family is in trouble the others help them out." Then The Earth around Chef covered him completely. Then it burst apart. Chef was wearing brown armor that was similar to Stitch, the symbol for earth was on his chest like the symbol for fire had been on Stitch's armor.   
  
P "That's so unimpressive." said Vara she fired another beam at him. A slab of earth arose to protect Chef. The beam shattered the earth slab causing dust to cloud the area. When it cleared Chef wasn't there. Vara though she won when someone stabbed her back. The blade didn't go deep so she was still ok. She spun around and slammed her staff into Chef. He was knocked down, an energy blade formed on Vara's staff and she impaled Chef. He smiled as though he didn't feel a thing. He started glowing and medium sized rocks slammed into Vara. Chef's was unharmed. Vara on the other hand was badly hurt by the rock swarm.  
  
P " You will not beat me!" She shouted. She fired another blast, Chef deflected it with his dagger. Then began glowing.  
  
P " Super Stone Smasher!" he called. The Earth started to shake and several spikes shot up, Vara slammed into a wall as the earth energy hit her.   
  
P " I'll be back!" She said and vanished.  
  
P " I think an apologize is an order." Chef said to Kixx.  
  
P " Alright, Your not a traitor anymore, just an obnoxious fatty!" he said. A rock spike arose and almost hit him. " I'm sorry." he said.  
  
P "I'm getting something to eat, this hero stuff is hungry work!" said Chef and he ran to the Elder's Kitchen.  
  
P Please Review 


	3. Discovery and the Jagin of Light

I wonder why is fic isn't doing as well as An Angel In Hell. 

Ri2- It was Kidginga's idea to give Richter a different element then Earth, but I couldn't think of better element for Chef. 

Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S 

Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 3 Discovery and the Jagin of Light 

" HAHAHA! The Great Sorceress Vara thrown around by a tubby trog!" laughed Kazetengu. Vara glared at the Bird demon. 

" Look at the pot calling the kettle black! You weren't very successful your self!" said the Nekko. 

" Both of you shut up!" shouted a bigger Cat demon, he looked so evil it was as if he was raised by the Devil. He wore Black armor with a crest on his chest. It was a heart being crushed by a black claw. Both Vara and Kazetengu gulped and looked at him with utter fear in their eyes. 

" Yes Lord Dragki." they said. 

" SHUT UP!" HE shouted. His servants turned pale white. 

" I have a new servant now." said Dragki. He motioned and a creature stepped forward. He was as big as a half giant with dark purple skin, with pale skin on his face, stomach, and the bottom of his large hands. 

" This is Hondo Tahet my new Head Scientist." said Dragki. 

" It is the Greatest honor to serve such a distinguished Warlord as your yourself Milord." said Hondo. 

" COUGH! Suck up! COUGH!" said Kazetengu. Dragki glared at him, Kazetengu cowered under his gaze. 

" My plan is simple yet foolproof." said Hondo. " I will lure the Jagins to an isolated location where it is said where a world gate exists. It will actually be an inescapable trap that will be filled to capacity with toxic waste! Plan has extra benefit of destroying the surrounding ecosystem beyond repair. Very evil genius plan if I do say so myself." 

With Jagins 

The earth began to violently shake and fissures cracked the ground beneath their feet. 

" Earthquake!" the villagers screamed. 

" Sorry that was just stomach growling." said Chef, his armor had turned to a brown T-shirt. He shoveled down an egg salad sandwich and the rumbling stopped. Then he grabbed the pepper but a little of it went into Stitch's nose causing him to sneeze, a fireball shot out of his nose and destroyed the table next to them. 

" It will take some time to get used to your powers." said the Elder. 

" Thanks for your hospitality, but we need to go." said Stitch. 

" I wish you well on your journey." said the Elder. The six left the village. 

" Do you have any idea where we're going?" asked Richter. 

" Not really, but there's something pulling me in this direction." said Stitch. 

" Same here." said Chef. They walked up to a mountain wall. 

" Jagin Pyro," said Stitch 

" And Jagin Gaia." said Chef 

" Seek passage." they both said. The rocks pulled apart and allowed the six to pass. 

" How'd you know what to say?" asked Sparky. 

" It just came to us." said Stitch. They walked down a tunnel to a cave like room with many elemental symbols. 

" Welcome my Jagin Warriors." said a spirit, he had silver hair and a grey robe. 

" GHOST!" yelled Sparky. Angel hid behind Stitch. 

" Do not be afraid Hikari. I am your ally." said the Spirit. 

" Why'd you call her Hikari?" asked Stitch. 

" That's what she is, Light." said the Spirit. 

" Who are you?' asked Angel. 

" I am the Jaginmaestro." said the Spirit. 

" Do you mind if we call you JM?" asked Angel. 

" Of course not." said JM. 

" What's going on?" asked Kixx. 

" Long ago, I forged the Daggers you now carry and the Gods of the Elements bestowed them with immeasurable magic power. They were supposed to be used to banish the evil that was plaguing this world but the Daggers refused to glow in anyone's hands. I tried to defeat it but I was only able to seal it away. When I died I The elements told me to stay here to wait. And so, I've waited here in Tetra for the ones who could harness the power of the Jagin Daggers. They are you" said JM. All the while he was speaking, Angel was walking out into one of the many corridors. 

" Bushi Bu?" asked Stitch. He caught up to her and saw her eyes, it was like she was in a trance. Angel walked past several rooms, Kixx, Sparky, Chef and Richter looked into them. There was a Kitchen, Living room, Training room, and bedrooms. Angel walked into another room, inside was a wolf with silver fur, but some of it was stained red. She was lying down and appeared asleep. 

" Are you ok?" asked Angel. The wolf growled. 

"An old spear wound? That must have hurt." said Angel. The wolf motioned for Angel to get on, she did so. The wolf lunged forward. 

" Angel! Where you going?" asked Stitch. 

" Silver Fang says I'm need." Angel answered. 

" That was Silver Fang, a creature of light that helped me seal away the Great Evil aeons ago." said JM. Silver Fang ran to a deeper into to the cave and came to a valley, filled with black creatures. 

"This used to be a scared valley where millions came for healing. Now these Creatures of Darkness have overrun it." said Silver Fang. " I have brought you here to purge them." 

" How?" Angel asked. 

" Use the power entrusted to you." said Silver Fang. The creatures of Darkness saw them and lunged. Angel held the dagger horizontally in front of her a bright light shown forth and forced the evil spawn back. The dagger began pulsing. 

" Sacred Light of Tetra! Shine Forth!" Called Angel. There was another blinding flash of light, when it dimmed, Angel was wearing pure white, tight fitting armor with the symbol for light on her chest. The creatures stared at her with fear in their eyes, but fired beams of darkness at her anyway. 

" You evil spawn will perish before my light!" said Angel. She held her Dagger in front of pointing it at the Spawn. A beam of pure white light emerged, negated the dark beams and obliterated most of spawn. The rest tried to run but Angel vanished and reappeared in their midst. The dagger of light was a blur as it cut through the creatures of Darkness. Stitch had been following Silver Fang and arrived just in time to see the last one fall. Stitch gawked at his Angel. 

' She's so beautiful.' He thought. 

" Finally, Hikari has banished the darkness in Tetra. Now It will be livable for the Jagins." said JM. 

" You mean we get to live here?" asked Stitch. Jm nodded. 

" Welcome to Tetra, Pyro." He said. 

I really liked this Chapter. Please Review. 


	4. Hondo's Plan and the Jagin of Forest

"How do you prove you exist? Maybe we don't exist." Thoughts from Vivi from FF9  
  
P mostextremeprincess- I'm a big fan of Avalon Web/Quest for Magic. Bionicle Mask of Light was really good too. But I haven't read Everworld.   
  
P Ri2- Was it the description or the evil genius part? I wanted to make Hondo like one of Jumba's species.  
  
P Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S or Harry Potter  
  
P Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 4 Hondo's Plan and the Jagin of Forest  
  
P The Jagins were exploring their new home. It was divided into many sections. There was a forest, a Volcano, A valley, an Ocean, a plain that was caught in eternal winter, a dessert, another hilly area that was repeated struck with lightening. At the nexus of all this was a mountain with a tunnel that lead to the outside world. Jaginmaestro called this place Tetra home of the Jagins. The world connected to it was called Jaginova. In each area of Tetra was a castle for the Jagin of that area.   
  
P " A girl could get used to this." said Angel. Her armor had changed to a white dress that ended just below her knees.   
  
P " I can't wait to explore this place!" said Sparky happily. " We've only been to Angel's place so far, Imagine what we'll find out there."   
  
P " We still have to find a way home." said Stitch. He was starting to miss Lilo and the rest of his Ohana back on Earth.   
  
P " When you have completed your duty here, you will be able to return to your home world." said JM. " But before anything you must claim your weapons." He lead the three Jagins that had awakened their powers to another chamber, it held many capsules that contained many different weapons. Stitch felt his gaze being drawn to a sword made of red crystal. Angel found a white baton that seemed made for her hand, it could also double as a flute. Chef picked a large pizza pan like weapon. The blade was a long and oval shaped. JM turned to Sparky, Richter and Kixx.  
  
P " Your weapons will come to you once you awaken your powers." He said. Silver Fang barked at them.  
  
P " She said she'll help us if we need it." Said Angel.  
  
P " How come only you can understand her?" asked Richter.   
  
P " They are both creatures of light. They can speak a common tongue." said Jm.  
  
P "Whatever, I wanta crush something." said Kixx.  
  
P " You will get your chance." said JM.  
  
P " I'm going to get some food." said Chef. His cousins went wide eyed.  
  
P "You're actually going to get your lazy but and do something?" asked Kixx.  
  
P "A man's gotta eat." said Chef. He passed through the portal back to Jaginova.   
  
P Village P  
  
Chef was getting beard from the village when he heard a couple gossiping. They didn't look like the rest, they were taller and wore Samurai style armor.   
  
P " A World Gate was made not far from hear." said one.  
  
P " I've heard you can go anywhere in the universe with one." said the other. Chef finished his errand and ran back to Tetra.  
  
P " How do you feel now?" asked Angel.  
  
P " Much better, thank you Hikari." said Silver Fang. Angel had cleaned up Sliver Fang's wound and cleaned her fur. Now she gleamed like pure silver. Chef came running in.  
  
P " I( Pant) Found (Pant) A (pant) way home." he said.  
  
P " Where?" they all asked.   
  
P " A heard some villagers say their was some kinda of gate nearby." said Chef.  
  
P " I have no knowledge of a gate." said JM.  
  
P " That's because you've been stuck in here for centuries." said Sparky. The Jagins hurried to the place Chef described. It was a large Dome like building, with iron floor. A group of the Samurai type warriors were there to greet them.  
  
P " Welcome to the World Gate." They said. "Just walk in and imagine where call out where you want to be." The Jagins walked in and saw a rotating blue circle with a gold ring around it.  
  
P " Earth, Milky Way galaxy." said Angel. The circle disappeared.   
  
P " So that's were you trogs are from." said a large creature.  
  
P "Jumba?" they asked. A vein popped on it the creature's forehead.  
  
P " I'm NOT that Pathetic excuse for scientist! I'm Hondo Tayke The true Genius!" He said. He pushed a button on his belt and he began levitating. " Have a nice swim trogs!" He pushed another button, and green slime began pouring into the dome.   
  
P " Is that stuff dangerous?" asked Sparky.   
  
P " Oh no it's perfectly safe, as long as you don't step in it! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" taunted Hondo. The slime began to close in on the Jagins. Chef tried to buy some time by materializing some rocks to dam the slime, but it was quickly eating through their defenses.  
  
P ' Hikari, you have the power to save them.' said JM in Angel's mind.   
  
P ' But how?' asked Angel.  
  
P ' Use the power of Angel flight.' said Jm. ' Focus on your inner light, and use your desire to help your friends as your strength.'   
  
P Angel looked around at her Ohana. Richter tried pounding the ground but the iron plating was too thick, Stitch's fire power only made things worse, and Chef was exhausted from materialization. She took out her baton and Dagger and crossed them. A white Aura surrounded her. The ignited slime was only a few feet away on all sides. Angel's eyes began pure white sockets. Her light extended till it covered her Ohana. In another flash they were gone.  
  
P " Milord Dragki I have destroyed the Jagins, and my Mech soldiers will be retrieving their daggers soon." said Hondo.  
  
P " Good work Hondo, you're much more competent then my other useless lackeys." said Dragki glaring at Kazetengu and Vara. Then there was a bright flash and the Jagins appeared out of nowhere and fell on the ground.   
  
P " Don't just stand there! Finish them off!" ordered Dragki. Kazetengu drew his sword and Vara her staff.   
  
P " Leave the blue trog to me milord." said the bird demon.  
  
P " The pink one is mine!" said Vara. Kazetengu and Stitch locked hilts. Vara fired a blast from her staff, Angel countered with her a beam from her Baton. Hondo sent his Soldiers to destroy the other four. Sparky let loose his electricity and fried some of the them but then they drew shields and Sparky's blast weren't working. Richter pounded the ground and causing a crack in the earth. The slime that escaped the dome had been seeping into the ground. The crack stopped the toxic slime from reaching the more fertile areas. Richter's dagger began pulsing and vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his wrists, ankles, tail and neck. He struggled but the vines pulled him to the ground and covered him entirely. Then the vines seemed to merged and Richter stood up wearing Green Armor with the symbol for Forest on his chest. He pressed his hands together and razor leaves materialize and sped toward the mech Soldiers, and cut them to little pieces. Some pf changed their hands into small cannons and fired at Richter, A large Oaken hammer appeared in Richter's hand and he used it to bat away the shots. Kazetengu and Vara were distracted by Richter's transformation and Stitch and Angel took that opportunity to take control of the battle. Stitch forced Kazetengu's sword out of his hand and launched a stream of fire from his free hand. Angel jumped up and blasted Vara with a ray of light. Both Lackeys fell in a heap at their lord's feet.   
  
P " End of the line Trog!" said Hondo. He pulled out a large cannon and rested it on his shoulder. " This is a DNA scrambler, it will rearrange your genetic structure, Surely to be very painful." He fired the cannon at Richter but he used his hammer as a bat to deflect the cannon blast back at the Evil scientist. The blast exploded as it hit Hondo and he screamed in agony as his DNA was forcefully changed. His soldiers picked him up and ran back to Dragki.   
  
P " Till next time Jagins." said Dragki. He growled and a wave of dark energy emitted from him and knocked the Jagins off their feet. JM appeared before them.  
  
P " I know you must feel bad about the gate being an illusion but you will be home someday." He said.   
  
P " Congrats Cuz." said Chef to Richter.   
  
P " Yes, Welcome Jagin Verdure." said JM.  
  
P Dragki's Castle P   
  
Hondo howled in pain as his mutation ended. Now he looked like a half dog.  
  
P " Seeing you in such agony is so pleasing I'm not angry anymore. Your transformation is punishment enough." Vara and Kazetengu snickered. " Don't think your off the hook." They paled. Dragki pointed his palm at them and gave out silent screams as pain filled their bodies.( Like the Crufuis curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses from Harry Potter) "No one is allowed to fail me without punishment." said Dragki.  
  
P How's this chapter? Please Review. 


	5. Pressure and the Jagin of Thunder

Thanks for reviewing, I need the motivation.  
  
P Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 5 Pressure and the Jagin of Thunder  
  
P " What on Truro are you doing?" asked Stitch.  
  
P " Planting." said Richter. His armor changed into He put a few more plants in the ground and covered them with soil.  
  
P " Why?"   
  
P " I just enjoy it, ever since my dagger activated, I've had an urge to plant." said Richter.  
  
" If you gave it a chance you'd enjoy it too." Stitch snorted in disgust.   
  
P " Looks like a sissy girl's hobby." said Stitch.  
  
P " What's wrong with girl hobbies?" asked Angel, glaring at Stitch, he withered under her glare.  
  
. P " It seems there is some disharmony among the Jagins. Pyro, Hikari, you will help Verde with his gardening." said JM.  
  
P " WHAT?"   
  
P " The elements of nature all came from the same source. Only together will you get home. This activity will promote unity." said Jm. " Aqua, Lightening and Gaia would you like to help them or patrol?"   
  
P"Patrol?"   
  
P " As the Jagins it is your duty to protect Jaginova. Even lay down your life if necessary. " said JM.   
  
P " I think I'll help my cousins with the gardening." said Chef. Kixx picked him up by the collar and dragged him out of Tetra.   
  
P " Oh no, you're coming with us. You're the only other one who can talk to those people." He said.  
  
P "But my sandwiches will be lonely!" He pleaded while being dragged out.   
  
P A village P  
  
P " Get out of here hooligans!" shouted a Jagment from his porch. (Denizen of Jaginova.)  
  
P " Shut up old coot!" shouted a another Jagment. He and his gang threw Toilet paper at the house and laughed. " Dragki rules!" They left.  
  
P " Who were those guys?" asked Sparky. Chef translated.   
  
P " Just a bunch of low lives." the Jagment grunted.   
  
The juveniles were still laughing when a half-dog creature walked in front of them.   
  
P " Would you boys like to sever Lord Dragki?" he asked.  
  
P " Sure."   
  
P " Then just stand still and I'll make you more powerful." He readied the DNA cannon.  
  
P Wwwhat iiis tttthat?" asked the boys getting scared.   
  
P " Just a DNA scrambler to rearrange your genetic structure."  
  
P " Wwwwill iiit hhhurt?"  
  
P " Of course not, besides all the cool people do it." said the Half dog.   
  
P " We're the coolest of the cool. Fire away." The half-dog did so. The boys screamed in pain.   
  
P " You said it wasn't going to hurt!" said the leader, he had mutated into giant blood red wolf like creature.  
  
P " It's not hurting me."   
  
P " Why you!" the Red wolf charged but stopped short and withered in pain.  
  
P " You will not be able to attack me. Part of the mutation was a gene that made my slaves. If you serve Dragki he will reward you. Now Go! Destroy the Jagins!" The Giant Red Wolves group was forced to obey.   
  
P With Kixx, Chef and Sparky P  
  
P " Are you asking them about how to get back to Earth?" asked Kixx. The Jagment Chef was talking to handed him a cheese Sandwich. Kixx hit him on the head.  
  
P " Hey that hurt! I gotta eat you know." A blood red beam knocked them off their feet. They turned to see a pack of Red Wolves.   
  
P " I'' handle them." said Kixx. He lunged but was batted aside. Chef finished his sandwich and levitated rocks at them. It only seemed to make him mad. They pounced but Chef raised a sheet of rock to protect himself.   
  
P ' It's up to me!' thought Sparky. He fired electric blasts at them and they seemed stunned.  
  
P "Dragki will make us powerful! He is the true leader of Jaginova! You can join us, or perish!" said the leader. Sparky shocked his head.   
  
P " It is the duty of the Jagins to protect this world! Not destroy it!" He declared. His dagger began pulsing and he was struck by Lightening. In the next Instant, he wore yellow armor with the symbol for Lightening on his chest.   
  
P " Time to see the shocking truth! Dragki is a dictator and will never keep his promises." said Sparky.  
  
P " You lie!" The Leader fired a beam at him. A pole arm( A Spear with a blade at both ends) appeared in Sparky's hands and he used it to block the attack. He brought it back behind him(Like Link in OoT) The blades glowed then Sparky let loose more electrical energy then he ever had before. The Red Wolves lay on the ground twitching.  
  
P " We'll meet again Jagins!" said Hondo and he teleported away.  
  
POne of the red wolves began glowing yellow just as Sparky and the others were leaving. The wolf changed into a Panther. Silver Fang appeared beside him.   
  
P " Were you there along, Thunder Bolt?" she asked.  
  
P " I was drained of my energy in the last great battle. But that jolt from the Jagin was just was I needed to recharge." said Thunder Bolt. Silver Fang touched the rest of the red wolves with her paw and they returned to Jagments.   
  
  
  
P Tetra P  
  
Angel and Stitch were covered from head to toe with dirt.   
  
P " Did you have a nice time?" asked Kixx. Stitch gave him a hot foot and they glared at each other. Richter came out of hole even dirtyer then A&S.   
  
P " I'll never call gardening a sissy hobby again." said Stitch. The others laughed.  
  
P I know this was really rushed but I'm being rushed right now, with all the fics I have. Please Review. 


	6. Humiltiy and the Jagin of Water

I can't believe my bad luck. First the retreat then my dad visits, both things taking up lots of time that should of been used to update.  
  
P Nukerjsr- Kixx had has Water because Stitch has fire. The two are rivals, so it makes sense they have opposite elements.   
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own L&S. Neither does Kidginga  
  
P Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 6 Humility and the Jagin of Water  
  
P " Will you calm down?" asked Kixx in annoyance. Sparky continued bouncing off the walls in a as bolt of electricity.  
  
P No way! This too fun!" He said. His armor changed into a dark yellow jacket. Silver Fang walked in and barked .  
  
P " She said there's someone you should meet Sparky." said Angel. ThunderBolt walked in and growled.   
  
P " Angel, what he say?" asked Kixx. Angel shrugged.   
  
P " He said cookies taste good in milk." said Sparky. There was a few moments of silence then everyone cracked up laughing. Even JM laughed. " Does this mean ThunderBolt is partner?" asked Sparky everyone stopped laughing.   
  
P " Yes Lighting, Thunder Bolt will help you if you need it." said JM. Sparky bolted over to ThunderBolt, but instead flew right over him into the wall and bounced off it, then he started being a run away pinball as he bounced all over the place. Finally he stopped by making a big dent in the floor.  
  
P " It seems you control problems it happens to everyone." said ThunderBolt.  
  
P " These powers are awesome!" said Stitch. Kixx snorted.   
  
P " I don't need fancy powers." He bragged.  
  
P " JM said we need our powers to get home!" said Stitch.  
  
P " Why do you believe him?" asked Kixx.  
  
P " Why not?!"asked Stitch.  
  
P " Because he's a ghost!" said Kixx.  
  
P " Maybe you're just afraid of ghosts!" said Stitch.   
  
P " Am not!"   
  
P " Are too!"   
  
P "Are not!"  
  
P " Are too!"   
  
P " I don't need to stay here. I'm leaving!" said Kixx and he ran to the portal. Stitch started to run after him but JM stopped him.  
  
P " Let him go Pyro. He will be back once he calms down."  
  
P With Kixx P  
  
' I don't need any powers, I was designed for hand-to-hand combat, I'm strong enough.' Thought Kixx.   
  
P " Well what do we have here? A little trog you hasn't awakened his powers." said Kazetengu.  
  
P " We should relieve him of his dagger as well as his life shouldn't we?" said Vara. They came at Kixx from opposite sides.   
  
P ' I can take these guys.' thought Kixx. He lunged at Vara but she pointed her staff at him and some invisible force pushed him back, right into Kazetengu's uppercut. Kixx went flying straight up, Kazetengu spread his wings and took after him and punched him back down. Kixx fell like a rock and made a crater in the earth.  
  
P ' I don't need anyone, I can beat these guys myself.' thought Kixx. He grabbed some large rocks and threw them at Kazetengu, but the Bird Demon flew out of range. Vara fired a beam at Kixx and fell to one knee with the pain. He looked up and saw Kazetengu right in front of him. He smiled wickedly then kicked Kixx in the face. Kixx went flying over Vara but she caught him in a beam and swirled him around, then finally threw him into a tree.  
  
P " Enough play, Time to bring his head and dagger to Lord Dragki." said Kazetengu, drawing his sword. Kixx was lying face down with a hand in lake.   
  
P ' This is it. I'm done for. I couldn't defeat them. I guess I'm not as good as I thought.' thought Kixx. " Cousins! Help!" He shouted. His dagger began glowing and water form the lake rose up and splashed on Kixx. When the water drew back Kixx was wearing black armor with the symbol for water on his chest. In his hands were two sea blue axes. He got up and turned toward Kazetengu and Vara, he smirked.   
  
P " My turn." He said. The put his axes side by side and shot a big torrent of water at them. Vara screeched.  
  
P " Don't you know cats HATE water?!" she screeched. She fired several beams at Kixx but he deflected them with axes. The he ran up and slashed at the her. She blocked with her staff but water emerged from them, blowing her into a rock. Kazetengu tried slashing at him but Kixx ducked, grabbed his legs, and threw him into Vara.  
  
P " Next time Trog!" said Vara, and they vanished.  
  
P " How did I activate my dagger?" wondered Kixx aloud.  
  
P " By admitting you're not invincible. when you be came more humble, your dagger activated." said JM.  
  
P " Were you here the whole time?" asked Kixx.  
  
P "Yes."   
  
P " Then why didn't you help me?" asked Kixx.  
  
P " It was your fight to win or lose. You had to see for yourself that you weren't invincible." said JM. "Let's go home."   
  
P Tetra P  
  
Richter was working on his garden when a small gentle stream ran into it. He looked up and saw Kixx.   
  
P " I thought your plants could use a drink." said Kixx.  
  
P " Welcome back Cousin." said Richter.   
  
P All the Jagins have awakened their power, How will Dragki respond to this? I wouldn't want to be Vara or Kazetengu when they tell him. Please Review. 


	7. The Danger of Hiccups

I'm REALLY sorry about the late update.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kid Ginga own L&S.  
  
  
  
Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 7 The Danger of Hiccups  
  
  
  
" Clean up time!" Called Angel. The evil sawn may have been destroyed but Tetra was still a mess from centuries of non-use. Now that all the Jagins had awakened their powers they began cleaning up.( They were in Richter's Woods right next to Sparky's Thunder Fields) Stitch was using fire power to melt away the imperfections in the tunnels making them smooth. Kixx was washing away all the garage, Angel was putting some light into stones to light up the palaces and passageways. Chef was carving out what he needed in the kitchen and making some snacks for later. Richter was taking away vines and moss for his garden.  
  
" Where's Sparky?" Asked Angel.  
  
" That kid is probably slacking off somewhere." said Kixx.   
  
" I thought I saw him in the Thunder Fields, getting shocked." Said Richter.   
  
" I'm going to set him straight." said Kixx. He walked over to the Thunder Fields and saw Sparky laying down.   
  
" Why aren't you helping with Clean up?" demanded Kixx.   
  
" I feel really sick." said Sparky.   
  
" No you don't." said Kixx. Sparky made moans of pain.   
  
" Stop faking." said Kixx. Sparky moaned louder. Kixx eventually left do to annoyance, then Sparky got up.   
  
" Cleaning is too boring. I'm going to explore." said Sparky. He went to the Central Mountain and used the portal to go back to Jaginova.   
  
  
  
Dragki's Castle  
  
  
  
" WHAT!?" shouted Dragki.  
  
" All the Jagins have activated their powers, milord. Thanks to Birdbrain and Kitty litter, the last one got their powers just yesterday." said Hondo.   
  
" Do you know what happens when people fail me?" Dragki asked. Kazetengu and Vara shook with fear. No matter what they said they would be severely punished.   
  
" Yyyeeessss, mmiilllooordddd." they said.   
  
" Good." said Dragki. He pointed his palm at them and screamed loudly in pain.  
  
" Shut up." said Dragki. Then Vara and Kazetengu were silent, but their mouths were still shouting " Hondo, you will send more of your soldiers and my incompetent sorceress will cast a little spell on the Jagins."   
  
" Yes, milord." said Hondo.   
  
  
  
With Sparky  
  
  
  
Sparky turned into lightening and saw more of Dragki's soldiers.   
  
' Hero time' thought Sparky. He transformed halfway back to his solid form so he could get out his Polearm and then flew in. He flew through the ranks of the soldiers, slashing left and right. Soon they all fell.  
  
'That was too easy.' thought Sparky. Then he was hit by beam of energy.  
  
" Be careful of hiccups, trog!" said Vara. Then she vanished. Sparky hiccuped and lightening struck a passing by merchant. He hiccuped again and there was a landslide.   
  
'Uh oh.' thought Sparky. He hurried back to Tetra.   
  
  
  
Tetra  
  
  
  
" Time for a break." said Chef. The five Jagins went to the Kitchen.  
  
" Can't you make anything besides sandwiches?" asked Kixx.  
  
" Yeah, I can make Panini." said Chef.  
  
" What's that?" asked Stitch.  
  
" It's Italian for Sandwiches." said Chef. Kixx pounded him. Sparky ran in.   
  
" Guys I need help!" He said.  
  
" Got over your \sickness\?" asked Kixx.   
  
" Not funny. Vara put some kind of spell on me. Whenever I hiccup, bad stuff happens." said Sparky.   
  
" That's ridiculous." said Angel. Sparky hiccuped and some of Chefs kitchen knifes almost fell on then Jagins.  
  
" See?" asked Sparky.   
  
" Coincidence." said Stitch. Sparky hiccuped again and nothing happened.  
  
" See?" asked.   
  
" ON NO!" Cried Chef.  
  
" Cousin, what's wrong?" asked Richter.  
  
" All of my coldcuts.....they're.....they're....." Chef couldn't finish as if it too horrible to tell.  
  
" They're what?" asked Kixx.  
  
" SPOILED!" Then Chef broke down and cried. Everyone else fell down anime style.   
  
" What is the problem?" asked JM.   
  
" Whenever I hiccups, bad stuff happens." said Sparky.  
  
" Silver Fang should be able to help, unfortunately she's away somewhere with ThunderBolt. She should be back soon." said JM.  
  
" Maybe Angel could help." said Chef.  
  
" I don't think so. All of your powers are still developing." said JM. Sparky hiccuped again and a slab of rock slid loose, it was going to fall on Angel.   
  
" Cousin look out!" Stitch pushed Angel out of the way just as the rock fell. Stitch turned to Sparky.  
  
" You! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BUSHI BU! You are a walking disaster!" He shouted. There was a little silence.   
  
" You're right. I'm too dangerous to be around others." said Sparky and he ran back tot he Portal.   
  
" Stitch! How could you say that?" asked Angel.  
  
" But you were almost killed because of him!"  
  
" It's not his fault! He couldn't help it! Now go find him or I'm going to get _very_ mad." said Angel. Stitch paled and ran to the portal.  
  
" Looks like Hotcakes has our cuz completely under her thumb." said Chef. The other males nodded. As Stitch ran toward the Flying electrical energy that was Sparky, when Angel caught up to him.   
  
" I think Sparky will need to hear me to say he's not a walking disaster as well." She said. Stitch nodded.   
  
  
  
A Volcano a short distance from Tetra  
  
  
  
" Cousin! Wait for us!" said Stitch. Sparky stopped flying and landed near Stitch.   
  
"But your right. The next time I hiccup someone could die." said Sparky.  
  
" We just have to wait for Silver Fang to come Back." said Angel. " Now let's go back home." They turned but saw a large # of RRA(Robot Ride Armors) and Samurai Soldiers, along with Kazetengu.   
  
" This time there's no escape Trog!" He tried a blast from his palm, The RRA fired Missiles and flamethrowers, and the Samurai fired energy from their swords. The blast knocked the three Jagins off the Cliff, into the lava Sparky was hit hardest was out, some blast from the RRA caused some rocks to fall, a small one hit Angel and she was knocked out. Stitch grabbed Sparky with one hand and Angel with another. He fired blasts of fire form his two free hands hopping to push them back up. Sweat was falling off his face from the effort. But it failed.   
  
" So long Trogs!" taunted Kazetengu. Then the lava began stirring and a large red bird with gold head feathers emerged and carried the Jagins back to the rim of the volcano.  
  
" Thanks." said Stitch. The Fire bird screeched and a large stream of fire incinerated Kazetengu's army. Stitch finished him off with a fire ball that sent him flying.   
  
"He's name is Flare." said Stitch. The three rode him on Fare's back, and Silver Fang removed the spell on Sparky.   
  
" Welcome back, Old friend." said JM.   
  
" It's good to be back. I thought The Jagin of Fire would never arrive. I was getting bored being sealed in that Volcano." said Flare.  
  
  
  
Please Review. 


	8. Homesickness

Disclaimer- Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S  
  
Saga of the Jagin Warriors Chapter 8 Homesickness   
  
" Hey Cuz!" Shouted Chief. He and Stitch were int he Kitchen. " Hellloo!" Stitch was starring into space. Chief wacked him with a ladle.   
  
" Ow! What was that for?!" The Fire Jagin asked.   
  
" You were zoning out. What's up?" Chief asked.  
  
" I miss my Ohana back on Earth." Stitch replied. " Lilo, Jumba, Even Nanizilla and the walking Noddle." Chief shrugged.  
  
" I'm in no hurry to get home."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" I live with the Big Dummy remember?"   
  
" I bet we could find you a different better home when we get back. I know of a restaurant that will love you and you're skills." Chief smiled.  
  
" Thanks cuz." Angel walked in.  
  
" Hey Hotcakes." Chief said. Stitch literally had fire in his eyes.   
  
" Don't worry, I know she's your girl."   
  
" Gushi Bu, are you feeling ok?" Angel asked. She saw her lover's sad expression. Stitch immediately started smiling   
  
" I'm ok, I'm fluffy." He said.  
  
" No, you're homesick aren't you?"   
  
" How'd you know?"  
  
" I just know these things."   
  
" I really do miss them." Angel started smiling.  
  
"I know how to make you feel better." She said, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They became entangled in each other's arms as the kiss deepened.  
  
" Hey, could you guys get a room?" Chief asked. Angel snapped her fingers and the two of them vanished, then reappeared in Angel's room.   
  
" Hey where'd Stitch and Angel go?" asked Sparky. He had walked in just in time to see a kissing SA disappear.   
  
" They were uh, on patrol." said Chief.  
  
" Oh can I help?"   
  
" NO!"   
  
" Why not?"  
  
" They're uh, too far away."  
  
" I'm as fast as lightening remember?" JM flew in.   
  
" My Jagins, their's a problem in the outside world." Chief whipped sweat of his forehead.  
  
" Were are the others?" The Element master asked.   
  
" SA and....busy, Kixx is training and Richter is STILL in his Garden." Said Chief.   
  
" Oh, oh! I see, well I am sure four Jagins will be able to handle this." said JM. He pointed to a wall and a picture came up. It showed a bunch of Hondo's soldiers approaching a village.   
  
" Dragki is after that village and I don't know why."   
  
" So you want us to find out?"   
  
" Yes."   
  
Outside Jaginova  
  
" Why couldn't the village be closer?" Chief wondered aloud.   
  
" Stop complaining fatty. You won't be able to fight if you're nothing but stomach!" Kixx said. They were all running to the village.  
  
" I agree with Chief. Every Super Hero Show I've ever seen, the heroes had cool rides." said Sparky.   
  
" Can we assist?" Asked voice. The Four Jagins looked behind them to see Flare, ThunderBolt, and SilverFang.  
  
" We will help." Said ThunderBolt. Kixx got SilverFang, Sparky and Richter on ThunderBolt, and Chief on Flare. With the help of the Elemental Beasts, they arrived in no time.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
" Jumba! Hurry up!" Lilo said.   
  
" I am vorking as fast as I can Little Girl." said the Evil Genius. He was trying to make a device that would locate the experiments and allow communication. With a little more tinkering, Jumba had it ready. A circle appeared in front of them, first there was no picture then it showed Stitch and Angel, Both Lilo and Jumba's eyes widened. Stitch was laying(ahem) on top of Angel.  
  
" Jumba what are they doing?" Lilo asked.   
  
" Nothing little girl! Nothing at all!" He stood in front of the image with his back to it and threw some dust at Lilo. Then whispered in her ear. He turned back to the image.   
  
" 624, 626, stop vhat you are doing before little girl is seeing you again." He said to the image. Both experiments got up and tried to straighten their ruffled fur. Jumba stepped away once they had.  
  
" STITCH! ARE YOU OK?!" Lilo shouted at the image.  
  
" There is no need to be shouting Little Girl." Said Jumba.   
  
" I'm ok, I'm fluffy." Said Stitch.   
  
" 626, I am vorking on nev portal maker. Ve vill be having you home soon." Said Jumba.  
  
" I miss Ohana." Said Stitch and Angel.  
  
" You'll....(Crzzz) be (Crzzzzz) back(Crzzzz) on earth(Crzzzzz) soon." Said Lilo.  
  
" Lilo, you're breaking up. We can't hear you." Said Stitch. The image disappeared.  
  
" Piece of bliscorp!" said Jumba, after kicking the machine. " Must be having lots of bugs."   
  
" Looks like we'll be here for a while yet." Said Stitch. Then he turned to Angel. " Shall we continue?" He asked. Angel responded by pulling him back to her bed.   
  
With the Other Four Jagins  
  
The Jagins were having moderate difficulty, their were more troops then that had thought. Chief stomped on the ground to create a fissure and dropped some of the troops inside it. Kixx, and Richter were in the middle of a large group. Richter flattened the troops in front of him with his hammer and the ones behind him with his tail. Kixx made a jump swing with his axes and sliced two troops into scrap metal. He crossed them then pulled them apart and created a horizontal beam of water that collided with more troops. The elemental beasts were evacuating the village of all it's residents before they got hurt. Sparky ran up to a troop and spun over him, when the Lightening Jagin landed the troop fell in two pieces. Unknown to any of them, Hondo was sneaking around the outside of the village, he was carrying his mutation cannon. He stopped in front of a large rock.   
  
" Time to come to life." He muttered. He fired the cannon at the rock and it took the shape of a falcon with a tail.  
  
" Now Destroy them!" He ordered. The Rock Falcon nodded. The Jagins had just about finished off the Troops. Just then, Rock Falcon dropped down and sat on Kixx, knocking him out. Sparky tried some electricity but was useless against the rock falcon. So the Lightening experiment tried his pole arm and as the same time as Chief with his bladed Pizza paddle. They both made clean cuts, and three pieces fell to the ground, but then the three pieces got up and became three rock falcons.   
  
" Uh oh." said Chief. The two of them received a heavy blow to the head. Ricther slammed his hammer to the ground it front of the three rock falcons causing a stream of forest energy to come rushing at them. They all dodged and instead the energy hit the Statue in the center of town. It was a statue of a Rhino, the grey stone covering it began to crack, revealing a green skined Rhino with a darker green horn. It roared before charging the rock falcons, it impaled one and vines covered it. The vines began tightening around the rock falcon and reduced it to rubble. Then the Rhino turned to the others, they attacked him. Digging their rock claws into the Elemental Beast. They were vaporized when a giant stream of Forest energy collided with them. Ricther walked up to the Rhino.   
  
" Hello Partner." The Quake maker said.   
  
" Thank you for freeing me, I am Green Horn."   
  
Please Review. 


	9. Faltering Leadership

Neither me nor Kidginga own L&S  
  
Saga of the Jagin Warriors chapter 9 Faltering Leadership  
  
" There's no way we'll get him out of his garden now." Said Stitch. It seems that when Richter works together with ForestHorn, his powers of growing were increased greatly. The rest of the Jagins were in the Central Mountain.   
  
" So is there anything to do here?" Sparky asked.  
  
" I think There's something that will interest you Thunder." Said JM. He lead Sparky down another tunnel, this one lead to a large cavern, mostly filled with junk.   
  
" What this?" Sparky asked.   
  
" This is where Junk slips through the Dimensional Net and lands in this dimension, I think you will find it amusing." Said JM. Sparky was so excited he slipped into his old way of speaking.   
  
" IH! Sparky nala Pelaga!(YES! I will play!)" The Lightening Jagin said. He changed to lightening and dove in causing several explosions. In main room with the rest of the Jagins, a stream of water leaked form the portal took the form of Kixx.   
  
" Were have you been?!" Stitch demanded.   
  
" Just kixxing some Dragki Patogie." Said Kixx.   
  
" We're supposed to stay together when we fight!" Said Stitch.  
  
" Who died and made you leader?" Kixx asked.   
  
" I did! You could have killed or captured out there!" Said the Fire Jagin.  
  
" Well as you can see I'm fine." Said Kixx.   
  
" Thinking you're were invincible is what almost got you killed before." Said Stitch.   
  
" That was before I got these water powers, which I will use on you if you keep trying to play Leader." Said Kixx. Aqua energy beginning to surround him. " Water puts out fire." He said smirking. Fire energy began to surround Stitch. Angel was about to break them up when JM stooped her.   
  
" Let them settle it." Said the JaginMasetro. Flare walked behind Stitch and spread his wings, Stitch began smirking.   
  
" Fire and heat evaporate water." He said. " You were saying?" Kixx glared, and walked away. Stitch got worried when he saw his cousin run off.   
  
" Don't worry Pyro, He will calm down." Said JM.   
  
" JM, am I supposed to be the Leader?" He asked.   
  
" Of course." Said JM. Angel took Stitch's arm.  
  
" I think you're a great leader." She said. Stitch smiled.  
  
" Thanks Angel."   
  
Dragki's Castle  
  
" Kazetengu!" Dragki called. The Bird flew in.   
  
" Yes, Milord?" He asked.   
  
" Take some solders and take a village."   
  
" Which one Milord?"Dragki pointed to map.  
  
" This one!" He said. Kazetengu spread his wings. " Take Hondo with you." Said the Devil Cat.   
  
Back at Tetra  
  
" Jagins, Dragki has launched another attack." Said JM.   
  
" Where?" asked Stitch. A virutal map appeared in Front of JM, there was a spot flashing a good distance from Tetra.   
  
" Then let's go." Said the Fire Jagin. He jumped on Flare and started to take off.   
  
" Wait, Couldn't Angel gets us there faster?" Richter asked. The others were starring at him as if wondering when he came. " I heard the alarm." The said.   
  
" I could use Angel Flight." Said the Light Jagin. Stitch got off Flare.   
  
" A real Leader would think off those things." He muttered. JM heard him anyways.   
  
" Don't lose faith in your abilities Pyro. You may be a leader but you are learning as well." He said. Stitch smiled before he and the rest of the Jagins gathered around Angel and she warped to the village.   
  
With Kixx  
  
' Stuck up trog.' Thought the Water Jagin. ' He thinks just because he has an Elemental Beast he can boss me around.'   
  
" HELP!" Shouted a voice.   
  
" oh well, time to save the day.' He thought before looking for the source of the voice. A Jagment was drowning in a nearby lake. Kixx simply pointed his axes at the lake and raised them , causing the river to rise and then Kixx beckoned the water to him. The water splashed out on to the shore. He then ran up to the Jagment.  
  
" You ok?" He asked.   
  
" Yes, Thank you." It was a kid with blue fur.   
  
" What were you doing here?" Kixx asked.   
  
" I was trying to get something from the bottom of the pound all by myself. You see how well it turned out." Said the kid. " Just like you did."   
  
" I didn't have water power back then!......wait, how could you know that?!" Kixx demanded.   
  
" Because I'm part of you, the same way Flare is a part of Pyro and SliverFang is a part of Hikari." Said the Jagment.   
  
" You're my Element Beast?" Kixx asked.   
  
" Yeah, do you mind helping me up?" The Jagment asked. Kixx extended a paw toward the Jagment and when his Elemental Beast took his hand, Kixx felt a lot of Aqua energy leave him. The Jagment started glowing. Then he transformed into a serpent.   
  
" My name is Riptide." Said the Water Elemental.   
  
" I don't need anyone's help." Said Kixx.   
  
" I think you do. You'll need my help to shift the balance of power with Pyro and Flare." Said RipTide. Kixx smirked.   
  
" Alright I accept your help, Partner." Said Kixx.   
  
Dragki's Castle  
  
Kazetengu and Hondo walked in bruised and beaten.  
  
" I assume the Jagins defeated you yet again?" Asked Dragki with an amused smirk.   
  
" It wasn't my fault Milord! Hondo's soldiers and Mutations are no help at all!"Said Kazetengu.  
  
" SILENCE!" Kazetengu cowered. " I did not expect you to win. I merely wanted you to distract the Jagins while Vara carried out a very important assignment." Said Dragki. As if on cue, Vara appeared and bowed before Dragki.   
  
" Milord, the mission has been accomplished." She said.   
  
" Good, you have done well." Said Dragki.  
  
" Your praise honors me Milord." Said Vara.   
  
Please Review. 


End file.
